Naruto Next Generations: The End of the World
by jemiiryuu
Summary: REWRITE. It has been three years since the Shinobi world ended, the survivors of the hidden leaf village are lead by Sarada Uchiha. Following the death of Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada must work with Boruto's sister Himawari, and the other survivors to fight against a largely unknown enemy which destroyed the hidden villages and killed the five kage.
1. Prolouge

It feels like a million years ago. Maybe longer, maybe forever. Our doctor, if that's what I should call her, I might be exaggerating. She says that writing about our trauma can help us deal recover. I don't know why I should recover, after all, this world can never recover from whats happened. But here I am, following the advice of a self-taught doctor because I don't know what else to do. I don't what else to do now that the last relative I had; my older brother is dead.

I guess I should star at the beginning? For whoever is reading this.

I was born in a place called the village hidden in the leaves, a place that was destoyed three years ago. I was born duing the early years of what people called the golden age of the shinobi world, an age of peace and advancement. It sounds like a fairytale now, my own childhood. I wish I could dream of those times, simplier times. Now every night I am plagued by nightmares of E-day.

The end of days, or E-Day as we call it. Two and a half years ago I think, its hard to keep track. That was the day I was meant to become a ninja, the day I graduated from the hidden leaf village academy. I had showb my brand-new shinobi headband to my mother and brother, but it was my father I really wanted to show. I never saw him again; he died that day at the five kage summit. On the same day, my mother died infront of me in order to save my life.

Most of the adults in the village died that day, only a handful of them survived but they died in the following months, trying to keep the rest of us alive. For months, we were led by Mirai Sarutobi, the ninja who was meant to be my Sensei. Now only young ninja, chunin at most are left. Sarada Uchiha leads us now, nineteen years old and she leads what remains of the hidden leaf village, as homeless scavangers. Protecting us from the demons.

The demons that invaded on E-day. That fell when the sky opened up. I don't know whats more twisted, their behaviour of their outward appearance. Every day I look at the sky and I can remember the moment it opened. Ironicly, the reason we are alive today is because of a demon from our own world. Kurama, the nine tailed demon fox, the tailed beast that lived inside of my father, the seventh hokage for his entire life. He is the only family I have left.

My name is Himawari Uzumaki. And I live at the end of the world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was an emptiness to the valley. Its hills, its trees. Filled only by the wind. If one was to look closer, and take the time, some wildlife could be found. A small group of young sparrows, resting quietly in their nest. A family unit of deer, grazing in a clearing. Next to them, a small rabbit burrowing in the ground, with unseen eyes fixed upon it. Within the tall grass lay a small young fox, nervously and slowly approaching the rabbit while remaining unnoticed. Its claws and teeth, perectly clean, ready to be sullied for the first time. And observing all of this, were a pair of white pupiless eyes miles away.

These unique eyes, the Byakugan, were obvious not only from the distince lack of pupils but the pronuced veins pulsing through the skin around the eyes. A young girl, no older than 17, stood by a large cottage in a clearing, observing her surroundings through these eyes. Just below her eyes were two unique whiskers like birthmarks, inherited from her father. The girl had long dark blue hair, bearing a strong resemblance to her mother but her hair was somewhat messier, spikier with a foolish hair resembling the stem of a life. Sporting a dirtied yellow jacket which fell to just above her knees but closed at the base of her abdomen, revealing the orange shorts and shinobi fishnets.

Standing by her side, a boy who looked to be the same age. Heavily scarred hands with sharper than normal claw like nails. Scruffy brown hair, slightly longer than shoulder length laying on the shoulders of a torn leather jacket. He turned his head, pointing his nose in the air, sniffing the nearby air. He turned to the girl next to him, watching her vacant expression.

"Hey, Himawari. Is the coast clear?" The boy asked, revealing a long set of canines. Himawari didn't answer.

"Hey! Himawari!" He shouted; her head turned sharply. Her eyes changed, the pronuced vains receding into her skin, revealing a set of deep blue eyes.

"Oh sorry, Tokuma. I… Yeah, I can't see any demons nearby." She answered, there was a high pitch to her voice and a slight release of tension in it but a sadness as well. Tokuma's expression turned, biting his lower lip to hide the forming frown.

In the small cottage, two other ninjas moved from room to room. Leaving empty crates and cupoardings in each room. An older ninja, late teens or early twenties, had a blonde hair which would have appeared dull normally but appeared normal incomparison to his overly pale complexion. Wearing only lavender cloak and black trousers, reaching out of the cloak revealed his arms which were covered in misalaneous tattoos. The last ninja, younger than the rest, dressed head to toe in black supported by some rag tag brown leathers acting as armor. His fair uncombed hair hung over his face. This young ninja, Shuhei, kneeled down on the floor placing some of the supplies he had gathered infront of a scroll. Forming his hands into a number of signs in sequence, the supplies disappeared into the scroll in a puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared, a quiet clawing sound came from the floor boards. The young ninja turned, trying to identify the source of the sound. The floor boards broke, a form pushing out from beanth.

The creature was long, covered in pink slime like flesh, with bone like potrusions along its length in centipede like fashion. Four large mandibles sprung from its face, releasing a screech that reverberated across the inside of the room. Shuhei stumbled back onto the ground as the creature descened upon him. Inojin brought his right hand to his left forearm, touching a tattoo which resembled a kunai knife. Flicking his right arm away, an overisded kunai, made of ink struck into the creature and pinned it to the opposite wall. Outside, Himawari and Tokuma turned to face the cottage. Himawaris eyes again took the form of the byakugan, able to see inside and observe the rithing creature pinned to the inner wall. Turning her gaze downwards, she saw a large underground cavern, with a swarm of of these demonic centipedes approaching the cottage from below.

"Inojin! Shuehi! Get out of there!" Himawari called out. Shuhei remained on the ground, still yet shaking. Inojin ran to the younger ninja, grabbing and jumping through the nearest window. As the glass shattered and the two-ninja landed on the ground the cottage collapsed into the underground cavern. More centipede like demons slithered out from beneath the wreckage. Shuhei struggled free from Inojins grasp, pulling a knife with an attached piece of paper, throwing it towards the wreck. Himawari and Tokuma drew similar weapons and threw them into the wrecked building. The knives pierced into the wood, the paper on their ends exploding and setting the wreckage ablaze.

Three shapes burst forward from the wreckage, their bodies ablaze. As these other creatures shook their forms, the flames began to shrink until they were reduced to nothing. Revealing three quadripeal creatures, hunched forward with an overly arched spine, a singlular thick spike petruding from the back of their skulls. The remaining flames from the wrecked cottage flickered off of their onyx toned bodies.

"Metal skins… run!" Inojin called out, pulling Shuhei to his feet and running past Tokuma and Himawari. Tokuma turned and followed after. Himawari cursed, an image played through her mind, a dark blue hair woman hanging over. Himawari dashed forward, striking one of the metal demons with an open palm. The gentle fist fighting style, a technique which allowed the user to send their chakra into a targets body to damage the interal organs without piecring the skin. The demon curled over, purple blood falling from its jaws. The other two demons lunged at the young kunochi from behind, through the byakugans near 360-degree vision she saw the attack and move out of the way.

"Himawari! What are you doing?!" Inojin stopped, calling back.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" She shouted back, striking another demon with her palm. The original demon returned to its feet, striking at Himawaris ankle. Surprised that it returned to its feet so quickly, Himawari wasn't able to move in time and fell to the ground. The third demon took the moment and leaped forward with an open jaw. The jaw found metal, or solidified ink. Inojin appeared between the demon and its intended prey, with an ink like sword in his hand. The demon growled, bringing a claw down and striking Inojin in the shoulder.

"Himawari! Go! Now!". He cursed. Himawari, got to her feet and ran towards Shuhei and the others. The ink blade melted in his hand and Inojin reached down to his thigh, pulling a scroll from an attached holster. Swiping the scroll across him, opening it to show three painted cartoonish lions. Forming a single one-handed hand sigh with his remaing hand, the three lions emerged from the paper in full three-dimensional form. As these beasts engaged the demons, Inojin ran towards his comrades. He found the three of them by a cliff side, Inojin opened another scroll, showing four cartoonish birds. These birds emerged, oversized, taking a ninja each on their backs and flying into the air.

"Sarada. May I come in?" Elsewhere, a voice politely gestured while knocking on a wooden door. Inside this small room, there were a number of empty shelves and pulled open cabinets. A large desk in the centre, drawn over the desk was a map, one section of the map coloured red had a number of areas on it crossed off. Standing over the map was a woman in her late teens, long black hair resting just half way down her back and sweapt behind her right ear. Red eyes bearing a tomoe pattern hidden behind red glasses. She bore a dirtied red gown like shirt with dark black shorts.

"Come in, Jinsho." A younger boy entered, around sixteen or seventeen, short for his age. Bright orange hair and narrow eyes. The lower half of his face hidden by a white scarf which had aged grey atop a dark blue jacket with white trim and matching dark blue trousers.

"Sarada they are back." He spoke spoke plainly as he entered, turning to leave and leaving the door open. Sarada followed him out. She eventually exited the building, a partially fallen sign showing "casino" hung from its doors. The other buildings in the street were all in similar states of disrepair, housing small family units with no member much older than Sarada.

In the distance, four cartoonish like birds carried a group of ninjas towards this partially destroyed town, at the base a group of mountains. Within minutes, the birds made their landing.

"Hey guys, how did it go?" Sarada asked as her friends began to make their way off of the ink birds before they melted away. A group of young ninjas, no older than twelve came and took the scroll bags from Shuhei.

"We found a small cottage the foot of one of the mountains across the valley, we got maybe a couple days worth of food for the whole group." Inojin explained to Sarada as Himawari simply smiled at the older woman and walked past. Sarada smiled back, but it quickly faded into a frown as Himawari was out of her eye line. Her eyes quickly turned back to Inojin.

"How is she holding up?"

Inojin sighed, following his gaze to the back of the young woman walking away from them. "Not good. She was absent minded; we were caught off guard by a group of underground burrowing demons. She should have seen them coming. Then instead of retreating on my orders, she stayed behind to fight a group of metal skins and was caught off guard by an attack she should have seen coming." Sarada frowned.

"She use to be the most optimistic of all of us, it use to be annoying. But since…" Inojin stopped himself.

"You should… you should talk to her Sarada. You lost him too."

"Yeah I-…"

"Excuse me, miss Sarada. Shikadai Sensei asked if you can come over right away." A young child approached, interrupting the conversation. Sarada sighed, nodded to the child there after.

"I'll add it to the list."

Near the rear of this camp, at the very base of the mountain, a wind rushed through the trees bending them backwards. Another wind accompanied by a rumbling sound, loud enough to shake the ground rushed past in the opposite direction bringing the trees to their standing position. Himawari walked through these woods, unfazed by the wind and rumblings. She continued on until she found their source, a massive fox using the mountain landscape to frame its bedspace. The beast lay asleep, its very breath audable for miles. Himawari approached the tailed beast, jumping unto its head. The fox's eye opened slightly, but pretended to remain asleep. Himawari lay down in the beasts' fur, looking up into the sky. She began to tremble, rolling over to face into the beasts' fur. Trembling futher, the fur was made wet from the tears pouring froim her eyes. The giant fox closed its eye, but still remained unable to sleep.

"Now, again!" A voice commanded, a man about the same age as Sarada and Inojin. With dark black hair tied back in a spiked pontail. A scar on his forehead, an open darkened cream coat left open with dark leathers underneath. Young children stood in groups of four infront of an older ninja. The older ninja were all equipped with armoured pads on their arms. Two of the young children ran forward with kunai knives in their hands. The older ninja they were faced off against parried against them with the armoured pads. The two remaining children ran towards the older ninja, each holding the end of a chain. They jumped up bringing the chain to the neck of the older ninja. The older ninja brought up his hand, catching the chain. Ducking underneath, he pulled at the chain before the children could land, knocking them to the ground.

"You jumped in too quickly, you have to wait until the metal skin is completely distracted by your comrades before attempting to pin it!" Shikadai commented, gesturing his hand to another group who had successfully pinned the older ninja they were faced up against.

"You know, with that tone I can't tell who you take after more. Your mother or father, Shikadai."

"I could say the same about you, Sarada." Sarada laughed, turning her head to see the young child approaching her.

Miss Sarada, did you see me training?!" The young boy asked excitedly. Sarada smiled down at the child as she kneeled down to look him at eye level.

"Yes I did, I saw you take down the older ninja with your friend. What's your name?"

"My name is Haru."

"Haru? That's a good name." The boy began to look at Sarada in awe, his eyes begins to sparkle.

"Hey miss Sarada! You think maybe I could protect you alongside Mr Inojin soon?!" Sarada blushed slightly.

'What a cute child' she thought. She brought her hand up to his head and poked him on his forehead.

"Maybe next time Haru." The kid didn't even seem down heartened for a moment, he just looked extremely happy.

"Don't you have someone waiting for you?"

"Oh my big sister! I'll see you later Miss Sarada. Shikidai Sensei." Sarada stood up feeling hopeful as a young Haru ran off home.

"So, Shikadai, what did you want to see me-…." An explosion erupted from the rock face next to them, and a louder one could be heard in the distance. From the smoke, a number of black quadrupedal creatrues dived down towards the group of young ninjas. A small pack in particular rushing towards young Haru. Haru began to run faster, panting and crying. One of the metal skins, had set of unsually large club like front legs, which brought them down onto young Haru, filling the area around him with dust and debris as it impacted.


End file.
